


Buttercup

by Tiny Communist (TheOneAndOnlyMeme)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Ladrien Summer, Light Angst, Lukanette Week, Marichat May, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste, Thomas Astruc sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMeme/pseuds/Tiny%20Communist
Summary: Adrien finds out the identity of Ladybug.... but it's not that easy. Marinette is Ladybug, but does he tell her that he knows? Does he reveal his identity and risk putting the girl of his dreams in danger? Does he ignore all options and instead be with her like he dreamed... or is it sometimes better to let things go, knowing that eventually she might come back?Watch as Adrien tries to decipher his messy emotions and come to a decision between all of these options.





	1. Wait! Marinette is Ladybug? No Way!

‘Ladybug is going to kill me.’

  
‘Don’t you mean…’

  
‘No! Well I guess I do mean Marinette.’ Adrien rubbed his face, staring at his kawami for advice.

  
‘You know the identity of the love of your life?’ He shrugged.

  
Adrien’s face was overcome with a blush, his eyebrows furrowing. This wasn’t how he wanted to find out… how lame is that. Hey Marinette, I saw you last night on your balcony and you transformed.

  
‘That’s not a bonus.’

  
‘Are you crazy?! Yes it is! You’ve been obsessing over this for the last year… how can that not be a bright side.’

  
The blonde simply blinked, giving Plagg a dirty look.

  
‘Isn’t it what you wanted?’

  
‘I have feelings for Ladybug… Marinette is like a different person. I can’t just transfer feelings like that.’

  
This kid was going to kill Plagg.

  
‘What happened to,’ He cleared his voice, ‘I’m going to love that girl no matter who’s under the mask.’

  
Plagg was annoyingly good at impersonations.

  
‘That still applies!’ Adrien began to fumble on his words… ‘It’s just that I don’t see the two being so similar.’

  
‘You’re our everyday Ladybug.’ Plagg snickered, quoting him a second time.

  
‘It’s true… she always cares for people around her… I’m just saying Marinette is a lot clumsier than Ladybug.’ He scrunched his nose before stumbling back onto his couch.  
‘And you’re a lot more pretentious than Chat Noir.’

  
‘Am not-!’

  
‘Kid… I’m just saying you don’t really know the girl. Obviously you know Ladybug, but I’m sure if you spent more time with her naturally you’d find out that she’s the real Ladybug.’  
Adrien nodded, silently leaning back into the comforting cushions.

  
He couldn’t just suddenly pop up everywhere to hang out with Marinette… she would think he’s a creep. Which destroys Adrien’s purpose completely. He turned to get advice from Plagg but the kawamii had moved onto the plate of cheese waiting for him.

  
If Adrien was going to decipher his feelings he’d have to do it himself.

  
\-----------------------  
Adrien walked into his chemistry class, his heart thumping quickly… he usually never felt so nervous for school. It wasn’t until he spotted Marinette taking her usual seat next to Alya did he realize why.

  
He didn’t understand that he was staring until Marinette returned his stare, blushing suddenly with a wobbly smile.

  
Adrien gave a small laugh, waving at her casually before taking his own seat. Marinette had been such a sweetheart… how could he associate that with the kick butt take names attitude Ladybug.

  
He could hear Alya murmur whispers to Marinette, to which she responded almost quieter. Adrien gave a frown, tapping his pen against his desk. Did Alya know about Marinette being Ladybug?! And if she did… is it that easy to see the two as the same person?

  
‘Hey dude what’s up?’ Nino snapped in front of his face, which in fact had looked very strained.

  
‘Sorry man, I was just dozing off….’

  
‘Did your old man overwork you again?’

  
Adrien gave a tired laugh before lazily shoving his chin into the palm of his hand. Nino had always been one of the more concerned classmates when it came to Adrien’s home life.

‘More like I’ve been slacking when it comes to my training. Father was beginning to notice… just asked me to practice in front of him for a bit last night.’

‘Adrien Agreste… Slacking?’ Nino teased, turning to face the board. ‘Sounds fake.’

Once the lecture had ended, Adrien reached for his bag with another yawn.

  
It seemed like the only thing on his mind had been Ladybug… well Marinette. Every so often he would try to turn around and catch a glance of her… but Alya would instead stare him down. He never noticed that determine look him her eyes before.

  
‘C’mon man… you take forever for someone who only uses one notebook.’ Nino whined, much to Adrien’s annoyance. He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder whilst heading towards the exit.

  
‘H-hey!’

  
Adrien stopped, turning around to see it was Marinette.

  
A blush immediately overtook his face as he frantically prayed she didn’t know that he knew.

  
‘Yes Marinette?’ His voice had taken a squeaky turn. This is not how one speaks to their potential crush.

  
‘Well! It’s just that… I well um heard…’ She began to twiddle her fingers, staring off to the ground. ‘When I have trouble staying awake my parents make this tea for me! I can start…’ Her face had turned a deeper shade of red.

  
Adrien decided it was best to just fill in for her… but suddenly it was a lot harder to speak. Soon enough he was blushing alongside her.

  
Ladybug had been right there in front of him… and sure it wasn’t what he expected… but he wasn’t disappointed. He meant it, he would still like whoever was under the mask… it’s just that Marinette was the last person he would have guessed.

  
‘I can bring you some!’ Marinette finally blurts out, the awkward moment occurring between them had washed away, and instead Adrien was left with a goofy looking smile.

‘That’s really nice of you Marinette! Are you sure it wouldn’t be a hassle on your parents?’

  
She gave an excited nod, her smile broadening. ‘Don’t worry about it! My dad loves making tea! Usually my mom doesn’t drink tea so he’s left making for two… he’ll be excited to make for three!’

  
Adrien’s mood suddenly brightened, having heard about Marinette’s family.

  
‘Thanks!’ He beamed, suddenly realizing that the classroom had emptied out. Nino and Alya had stood by the doorframe, patiently waiting for the two. Adrien gave them an apologetic look before turning to Marinette… ‘Well… let's head out?’

  
Marinette gave one small nod, rushing toward Alya’s side.

  
Adrien smiled to himself… he definitely wasn’t disappointed.

After lunch he moved back towards class, wandering through the gym for a split second.

  
This was his first moment alone… should he tell Marinette? It would go against all of her wishes… and she’d hate him. Adrien couldn’t help but frown at the thought. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

  
‘You good kid?’ Plagg peaked from his jacket, whispering.

  
Adrien glanced around the gym before popping into the locker rooms. He couldn’t risk someone finding out about Plagg… that would just be too much to handle.  
‘Yeah…’ He plopped down on one of the benches

.  
‘That doesn’t sound good. What’s up?’

  
‘Well the whole reason Ladybug didn’t want us to know each other's identities was because of the dangers behind it. Hawkmoth… I can’t risk getting akumatized anymore.’

‘Kid, that’s kind of a part of your job description. You get hit so Ladybug can save the day.’

  
‘That’s one way to put it.’

‘I mean… he hasn’t asked about her identity yet. I see no reason to worry.’

  
Adrien gave a sigh, rolling his eyes. ‘You know that’s flawed logic right? Let's say everything happens the way I want it to…. I date Ladybug, Hawkmoth finds out. You can’t just date without knowing each others identities… and even if you did Hawkmoth would still take a stab at asking if I knew.’

  
Plagg gave a laugh, reaching into Adrien’s bag to pull out cheese. ‘Well why not date as Adrien and Marinette?’

  
Adrien hadn’t really thought of that… He figured if he was going to be with the girl of his dreams it would be as Chat Noir. Which is a really messed up way to think about it.  
‘I don’t even know if Marinette likes me Plagg. She’s always just been a good friend.’ Suddenly his face dropped, a hint of panic on his face as he turned to Plagg. ‘I’ve asked her for advice with Kagami.’

He was an idiot.

‘Yeah so?’

‘That’s an obvious friendzone Plagg.’

‘What?’

‘She must think I only like her as a friend. Which I guess I did- I do like her as a friend! But I…’ He went to ramble on before Plagg gave a hiss.

Adrien glanced up, seeing an akuma fly through the school. He jumped to action, following the akuma. He had to stop this attack before it started.  
Just as he was about to turn the corner… he heard voices.

‘Nathaniel,’ It was Ladybug, ‘You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself… There’s always going to be someone better than you. I’m not saying you didn’t do well enough for the scholarship… I’m saying you just have to try harder! Everyone here loves your comics! You’re going to get the next one you apply to… I can feel it!’

No… It was Marinette.

The akuma flew the opposite direction, seemingly wandering back home. Adrien heard a few lingering sniffles before Nathenial and Marinette stepped into the gym.

‘Thanks Marinette..’ Nathenial smiled, holding his drawing tablet.

Marinette gave an excited smile before turning and spotting Adrien…

‘Oh!’ She turned to look at Nathaniel, who was walking away, and Adrien. ‘Please don’t bring this up in front of him… he lost this scholarship and took it really hard.’

She didn’t seem so clumsy anymore, instead Adrien was able to see the similarities perfectly.

‘Don’t worry,’ He smiled easily, ‘I won’t mention it.’

Marinette stared at him for a moment, a blush overtaking her face.

‘Thanks.’  
\-----  
Adrien had been doing his late night patrols, frowning. These nights had always been so boring. Oftentimes he would bring homework alongside him and just do it then… but he decided it would be better to do it at home. After seeing that akuma, something just felt wrong. Well… not that something was wrong, just that it had scared him.

Being brave all the time hadn’t been a part of the job description.

After about an hour, he decided he should at least stretch his legs.

‘Plagg.’

‘I’m so sleepy….’

‘Claws out.’

Chat Noir extended his staff and began jumping from building to building. No one was awake, and the people that seemed to be awake had been heading home.

He waved to anyone that managed to spot him.  
Chat Noir had somehow found himself stopping near Marinette’s balcony. Great… Now not only had he broken her trust, but he’s subconsciously a stalker. Although to his surprise he saw a light on. Curiously he hopped to the balcony. No way she was staying up for patrol, it was his turn.

He took a peek inside, and raised an eyebrow. She had been stitching a dress, having only finished the bust. He had forgotten that she was interested in becoming a fashion designer…  
Although how could he… She follows his father’s work almost religiously.  
He could see the pictures of his modeling, although it was seemingly less than before. He couldn’t help but feel bad. Hopefully he didn’t make her insecure about her passion.

‘Chat Noir?’ Marinette had glanced up, causing him to jump backwards.

He seemed like a stalker, this is a disaster. No one just looks into someone’s window like that…

‘H-hey!’ Chat Noir gave a cough, placing more confidence in his voice. ‘You’re Marinette right?’

She gave a confused look.

‘We’ve met… before. Like on multiple occasions Chat.’

He wanted to slap himself… multiple times.

‘Yeah…’ He gave a sigh before sitting up straight. ‘Sorry, I was bored on patrol and saw your light was on… Don’t you have school?’

Marinette stepped down from her ladder, leaving the hatch open to invite him in. He gladly stepped in.

‘Yeah… I promised one of my friends I’d make her a dress before her anniversary. I think I ended up biting off more than I could chew.’ She frowned, moving back to stitching. The dress was a pretty orange, Chat Noir could only assume it was for Alya and Nino’s year together.

‘That’s nice of you!’ He didn’t know what else to say, and instead ended up sounding like an overexcited twelve year old.

A few beats passed, the only sound coming from the creaks on the floorboards as Marinette tapped her feet.

‘Isn’t it bad being bored on patrol.’ She said sternly, and at that moment Chat Noir realized by being here he basically snitched on himself.

‘Baddies usually never come out at night.’ He pouted.

‘Well now you make it sound like that’s a bad thing.’

Chat Noir winced, this was not going well for him… But before he could say anything he gave a small yawn.

‘You’re tired.’

‘Well when you’re a superhero like me,’ which she was, ‘You don’t get much sleep.’

Marinette gave a frown, but got lost in thought for a moment.

She had seemed different. Maybe it was because she had been so focused on the dress?

‘Well you can chill here until you feel more awake.’ She offered, ‘Wait here.’

Marinette walked downstairs, leaving Chat Noir to awkwardly sit in her room. He glanced around, noticing that nothing had really changed. It was a cute room, of course that’s something you’d expect from a teenage girl. Although his eyes turned to look at the dress… it was beautiful. He should really try to connect his father with Marinette’s work.

Although suddenly he felt bad.

Did he only think this now because she’s Ladybug?

Of course not, he’d always thought that… it’s just that it didn't seem as important until now.

Marinette walked back into the room, holding two cups in her hand.

‘Here!’ She offered excitedly, placing the cup into his hands. ‘My dad has this really good recipe for keeping people awake. I think I mimicked it pretty well… I didn’t want to wake him up or anything.’ She took a sip before moving back to work on the dress.

Chat Noir took a sip and gave a small breath.

‘This is really good Marinette!’ He exclaimed, although his fatigue hadn’t really been cured.

‘My dad makes it ten times better, but I’m glad you like it! If you ever feel tired from patrol feel free to stop by, I tend to be awake at this hour anyway.’ She looked up from her dress and gave him a smile.

He felt a blush come across his face… he’s definitely going to do that.

After that a comfortable silence fell between the two, Chat Noir not wanting to disrupt her, and Marinette having been too focused on her dress.

He hadn’t even noticed himself drifting off.

After maybe fifteen minutes Chat Noir had opened his eyes, seeing that the room had now been empty. He could hear chatter on the balcony.

‘I have to patrol Tikki, I can just come back and finish the dress before school!’ Marinette chimed positively.

‘Well if you’re sure… Don’t overwork yourself just because Chat Noir is slacking…’

‘He’s not slacking Tikki… I guess I’m just better at handling being awake at this hour. Plus I’m sure he’ll wake up and call me off.’

Chat Noir had suddenly been wide awake, laying as stiff as a stick. He couldn’t move… he couldn’t force himself to sit up. What if Marinette catches him awake… this isn’t how he wants to tell her. Especially as Chat Noir… this was a disaster.

‘Spots on!’

A light thud, and a few moments later…. Chat Noir was completely alone in her room.

This confirms it… She’s Ladybug. It’s not that he didn’t know… maybe he just didn’t trust his own eyes. Although a rush of excitement flew through his body. He had found his Ladybug. No more doubts, no more fear… he’d push that all aside for now. He found his Ladybug.  
\------  
The next morning Adrien rushed to school, barely bothering to grab his packed lunch nor his notebooks. Although he did take the time to put on his Marinette lucky charm.

‘Slow down… I’ve never seen someone so excited for school.’

‘I had a realization Plagg!’

The kawamii lifted his head to peak from Adrien’s jacket, ‘What’s that?’

‘Marinette had feelings for Chat Noir… I have feelings for Ladybug who so happens to be Marinette. I’m Chat Noir! I have a chance of being with her.’

Plagg gave a small laugh, causing Adrien to halt.

‘What?’

‘You realize at the time… she said that so you wouldn’t catch her?’

‘Wait what?’

‘I’m sorry Adrien, but I think she made that part up…’

Adrien gave a frown, glancing around the busy street… he suddenly felt alone.

‘Plus you dating her as Chat Noir is probably your worst bet.’

‘Who said I was planning on dating her as Chat Noir-.’

‘Adrien… if her feelings were real wouldn’t dating her put her in more danger? People will find out about the two of you… and she’ll be in danger. As Chat Noir you know you can’t let her be at risk. Then how will akumas be battled?’

He frowned, the excitement he felt earlier had disappeared. It was a nice thought, he had a chance with Ladybug… but it was just a thought. He had friendzoned her as Adrien, and he’d have to risk hurting her as Chat Noir…

Even then, that wouldn’t get rid of her crush that she had. He couldn’t even know who it was.

Adrien stepped into class, frowning. He slumped into his chair, seeing a small plastic cup in front of him. He glanced behind him, seeing Marinette had been sipping from an identical cup.

He offered a small wave to which she smiled in return.

He took a small sip, realizing it had been the same tea from last night. Adrien beamed, she had made him tea. How kind of her.

‘Thanks Marinette!’

She blushed, turning to glance at the wall, ‘Oh! It was nothing, my d-dad didn’t mind!’

Adrien glanced at the cup then back to her, ‘Still, it means a lot. Thank you.’ He turned to glance at the board, feeling a slight hope in his chest. This doesn’t change anything. He said he’d wait for her before and he’ll wait for her now.


	2. Well... Maybe She Is My Muse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a slightly jealous Adrien? And yes... Luka has entered the playing field.

Adrien stood on the docks, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pocket. There had been bright blue lights coming from Liberty. He had poorly wrapped a gift for Juleka and honestly it had been eating him alive. He doesn’t know her that well… hopefully she appreciates the chain belt he got for her. Adrien doesn’t know much, but he knows how to accessorize an outfit.

‘Hey Adrien!’

‘Oh, hey Rose. You’re late to the party too?’

She gave a cheery smile, a small blush settling onto her cheeks. ‘Juleka’s gift came in late… And then I got caught up wrapping the present… And then suddenly it was seven.’

The two stepped into the party, there had been a soft melody playing in the background. It hadn’t been ideal music for this type of celebration, but by the look on Juleka’s face… it was perfect. He walked over, smiling.

‘Happy birthday!’ 

Juleka gave a polite smile, grabbing the bag from his hand and placed it onto the table behind her. 

‘Have you seen Nino?’ 

‘He’s below deck, probably with Alya.’ 

Man, he thought, this is awkward. 

Adrien still hasn’t gotten this whole friend thing down. 

He moved to walk down, realizing that the majority of the class had found much more comfort being in the fog above. Adrien wondered for a bit before spotting a shiny red cap. It seemed like Nino and Alya had been deep in conversation… he didn’t know if he should interrupt or not. Those two were a strong couple, and it seemed like things were intense. 

‘Why not find Marinette?’ 

Adrien’s eyes widened before glancing around him, once realizing no one was in earshot he began to whisper to his kwami.

‘I’m not just going to start stalking her out of nowhere. I don’t want her to think I’m weird.’ 

‘Well… from what I’ve seen on T.V. you have to have at least some interaction with her if you want this blossoming romance.’ 

‘I hang out with her…’

‘With Nino and Alya.’ Plagg deadpanned, rolling his eyes. ‘Ignore me, I’m just the thousand year old cat trying to give relationship advice to a kid… Camenbaret never makes me feel so unheard.’ He moved back into Adrien’s pocket.

How annoying.

He took a deep breath, fine… he’d find Marinette. A tingle in his stomach formed before he could even process his new quest. Adrien felt like an absolute dweeb, but he couldn’t let that stop him. This whole flirting thing was much easier behind a mask. Maybe he was a little different than Chat Noir.

Adrien approached the corner, having reached Luka’s cabin…. Despite the music from above, he could hear the soft strums on a guitar. He felt a small smile wash over his face at the sound of it. It was a tad different than the songs he’s written for Kitty Section, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He turned, and to his surprise he saw Marinette sitting closeby. 

The two had their eyes closed, seemingly lost in the music… and Adrien had been lost in the moment. He had forgotten that Luka and Marinette had been close. Although he shouldn’t have. The two seemed to be attached at the hip whenever there was an event that involves the two of them.

Luka’s eyes had opened, and he had been caught staring at the two. 

‘Hey Adrien.’

Now Marinette’s eyes were open.

Adrien suddenly wished he was back on the deck, socializing with Mylene and Ivan. 

‘Sorry to have barged in,’ He gave an awkward laugh, ‘I just got really into your song.’

Luka gave a smile, ‘Thanks! Marinette helped me write it.’ He gave her a knowing look, and the blush that formed on her face had left Adrien feeling quite small. 

‘I didn’t do much…’ She gave an embarrassed laugh, ‘I really just sat here!’

Adrien felt out of place… Luka had obviously written that song for her, and she very clearly knew that.   
‘We should probably head up! Kitty Section is performing, wanna join in Adrien?’ Luka’s attention finally shifted from Marinette.

‘I’m not sure I know the song… Plus I heard Rose put a lot of effort into composing it…. So I couldn’t intrude.’ 

‘You did really well last time though! You should join them!’ Marinette excitedly added, the blush from her cheeks fading. ‘Rose even wrote in a piano part for you… in case you did decide to join.’

Adrien blinked, a sudden excitement overtaking his mood. Rose really thought of him like that? How considerate! After so long, he was glad he was included in these types of things.

Luka stood up, offering Marinette a hand before leading the two back to the party.

Man those two look really cute together… Adrien gave a frown. He really did mess up his chance to be with Marinette… all those times Ladybug had told him there was someone else. Now Adrien knew it was Luka. Maybe this would be his first step into closure? Maybe he could move on.

Although every now and then Marinette would take a small glance at him, nervously looking away when he returned it… and with that he knew he couldn’t move on. Was she always this cute? A part of him knew that yeah, he had always been quite fond of Marinette, but he still felt guilty that he only addressed it now having known her real identity.

‘So is that a yes?’ Luka asked, the faint music was now much louder…. Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and gave an enthusiastic nod. ‘I thought so! Here I’m going to set up, I’ll call you over yeah?’

Adrien was now left alone with Marinette. Well… Now was his chance.

‘That song was really pretty. I didn’t know you were into making music Marinette!’

‘Well… I didn’t, um…’ She gave a smile before waving her hands, ‘I don’t know much about music! But you on the other hand, you’re amazing at the piano! It’s really attractive- Er well the music you play is!’

Adrien stared at the stage, watching as Kitty Section rushed around to make sure everything was set. ‘Yeah… But those songs are made by brilliant composers.’ He laughed, ‘I don’t make the songs I play. Even in music, I’m just a model.’ 

‘Is that a bad thing?’ Marinette’s tone had slightly shifted, suddenly she seemed much more serious.

‘Well no, I just think the real genius comes from creativity… You know? It’s why I envy you sometimes… You’re so creative, even in the oddest of situations.’

Marinette gave a laugh, one that was much more genuine and after a beat she turned to Adrien with a smile. ‘So far my oddest design was the pigeon hat… and even then you were allergic.’

That wasn’t necessarily what he meant… but for a moment he forgot that she didn’t know his identity. 

‘It was really cool though.’ Adrien offered her a smile before seeing a small wave from Luka. ‘Well… Looks like it’s showtime. Wish me luck?’

Marinette blinked, staring at him in awe…. Maybe he overstepped? 

‘Of course!’ She exclaimed suddenly, leaving Adrien with a dumb grin.

\-------

‘I don’t wanna be a stalker, says the guy visiting Marinette for the third time this week.’ 

‘Claws out.’

‘Rude.’

Chat Noir made a small thud, smiling to himself seeing that Marinette had already open the latch for him.

‘You’re a real lame savior of Paris, you know that right?’

‘Don’t worry, when danger comes I’ll be sure to save you first.’ He gave a cocky wink, which was followed by a groan.

Chat Noir had taken a seat, watching as Marinette began scribbling through her homework. He didn’t realize how much Marinette had to do… saving Paris, keeping a hobby, and getting good grades is pretty hard.

‘I hate literature.’ She exclaimed after a moment, putting her book down. 

‘It’s not that bad I’m sure…’  
The two fell back into a comfortable silence, Chat Noir had been watching her intently. 

‘Hey Marinette, is it romantic to write a song for a person you like?’

She placed her pencil down, turning to face him with a tired smile, ‘Are you trying to get my advice to flirt with Ladybug?’

He gave a small blush, rolling his eyes for a moment. ‘And if I say it’s for someone else?’

‘I wouldn’t believe you very much.’ 

‘Well it is, so looks like you’re wrong.’

Marinette thought for a moment, a small smile playing on her lips.

‘I think it’s cute. It’s like telling someone that they make you feel unique… if that makes sense. You’re the source of what inspired them. It’s a nice feeling.’

‘Sounds like you have experience?’ Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, attempting to be subtly nosey. 

‘I guess I do make a lot of clothes with one person in mind.’ She gave a blush, ‘Stop distracting me!’ Marinette shook her head, suddenly embarrassed by her confession. 

‘Do I have to worry about him getting akumatized anytime soon?’

‘That happened once.’ Marinette groaned, turning back towards her book. 

So she made clothes for Luka… the two really do go well together. Chat Noir gave a small frown, realizing that just being there wasn’t enough in this situation… He’d have to at least do something to stand out.

‘Well technically twice…’

‘What?’

‘Are you dating Luka?’ He blurted out before having the common sense to stop himself. 

‘You know Luka?’ She asked, raising an eyebrow.

She couldn’t even answer the question? 

‘Well he got akumatized that one time! He was pretty mad when that producer stole your costume designs.’ 

Marinette beamed, staring off into the ground… ‘Yeah… He’s a really cool guy.’ 

‘And? Are you two dating?’

She shook her head no, almost awkwardly approaching the topic. ‘It’s not like I like him or anything-! Er well… It’s complicated. Ugh, why are you even asking. Go save Paris or something.’ 

Marinette turned back towards her book, most likely attempting to cover up her reddening face.

Chat Noir couldn’t help but laugh, ‘But then who would accompany you during these late nights?’

‘Brave of you to assume I’d need company to get through this homework.’ 

He gave a playful sigh, moving to leave the room and return to the balcony. 

Marinette gave a huff, mumbling a shut up. 

Chat Noir moved back to his seat, crossing his legs. Maybe he wasn’t so late after all.

\-----

Adrien sat at his piano, staring intently at his hands…. Why was making music so hard? He couldn’t find any source of inspiration, and even if he did he had no clue what to do with it. 

‘You’re going to burn a hole through those keys before you actually play anything, you realize that right?’ Plagg had sat on top of the piano, lazily watching Adrien’s struggle.

‘Songwriting is hard.’ Adrien frowned, pressing a single key before deciding it didn’t sound like a very good opening.

‘I just hum to myself, and that’s all the songwriting I’ll ever need!’ Plagg gave a toothy smile, much to Adrien’s annoyance. 

‘I don’t think I can hum at Marinette.’ 

‘Don’t knock it till you try it!’

Adrien rolled his eyes, and instead picked up his phone. He could always try to call Nino and get his advice… but does he want to admit to Nino that he’s writing a song for Marinette? Sure, he was his best friend… but he’d tell Alya immediately which would then lead to Marinette finding out… and that’s not the way he wants all of this to go down. Well if he wants anything to go down at all.

He laid his head on the piano’s keys, slightly disappointed when a beautiful melody didn’t play. 

This is stupid. Adrien still didn’t know how to approach the situation, he couldn’t just date her…. Despite how nice that would be.

‘What’s the dumb look for?’

‘I still don’t know what to do about my feelings.’

‘When do you ever?’ Plagg gave a slight laugh, ‘Just date Marinette, I don’t see the confusion.’

‘Isn’t it bad if I enter the relationship lying?’

Plagg gave a blink, turning towards the piano… he didn’t seem to have an answer and instead moved to press a key, then another one. There was an awkward silence between each key… but Adrien began to hear what his kwami was trying to do.

‘Thanks Plagg…’

He placed his fingers on the keys, a small melody entering his head. Reaching for his notebook, he began to put together a gift for Marinette… even if he doesn’t plan to play it for her, it was a comforting act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make Adrien far more jealous... but for now we'll keep things classy ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan to do multiple chapters and basically go through the fluff of Miraculous ladybug! This will be a slowburn because Adrien is a baby and sometimes making these decisions are hard!


End file.
